l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakai
Hakai was the Onisu of Death and the Nightmare of the Phoenix Clan. The Teeth of the Serpent was considered home by it. Test of the Jade Champion, Part III, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Leader Hakai was the leader of the Onisu and Daigotsu's most trusted assassin and as a result was given far more leeway than the others. It was even feared by its fellow Onisu, because even demons could die. Due to its many appearances, Hakai was the second most recognizable Onisu after Fushin. Four Winds, p. 80 Daigotsu trusted it more than the other onisu, and often sent Hakai on missions beyond the Shadowlands without his supervision. Daigotsu rarely possessed Hakai, allowing it to act of its own accord, as it was extremely forthright and honest in its objectives, just death for anything and everything around it. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 94 Appearance and Abilities Hakai had grey, pallid flesh was draped over a humanoid form that was nearly skeletal, shadow seemed to seep from its form, and its eyes burned with a hateful red light. Fate of the Grand Master, by Rich Wulf Its face was covered with grotesque spikes and was swathed in rich red robes. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf It had the power to became invisible and the ability to see inside each human how they would die. Test of the Jade Champion, Part II Hakai consumed the souls of those it killed, who served the Onisu. It often wore fine red silken robes bearing its personal mon, a stylized skull within a circular pattern. It carries itself with eerily elegant composure. He was generally encountered with large packs of goblins or Tsuno, or another Onisu such as Nikushimi or Muchitsujo who complemented Hakai's magic with brute force. Celestial Jitte In 1158 Hakai ordered Skub to move to Otosan Uchi in hopes to steal the Celestial Jitte. Skub killed the weaponsmith Shiba Tsubeko and stole the Jitte. Test of the Jade Champion Hakai journeyed to Otosan Uchi after it knew the agreement between the Four Winds to hold a Test of the Jade Champion. It spied the conversation using a Divinitory Pool of blood. Test of the Jade Champion, Prologue Hakai interrupted the final of the Test of the Jade Champion wielding the Celestial Jitte and killed Asahina Tamako and Asahina Kimita, making her brother Sekawa its deadly enemy. Hakai was defeated and nearly to be destroyed by Naka Tokei, when it suddenly vanished. Daigotsu magically transported Hakai to the Teeth of the Serpent, healing its wounds. Confronting Tokei Hakai already had been confronted by Tokei in Yume-do, during the journey of the Grand Master. Hakai had told the shugenja that he had been instrumental in the creation of the Onisu. Enraged Tokei had destroyed Hakai in Yume-do. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 95-96 Carpenter Wall Falls In 1159 Hakai participated in the succesfull attacks on the Carpenter Wall. Carpenter Wall Falls (An Oni's Fury flavor) Noekam (An Oni's Fury flavor) Fall of Otosan Uchi Later the same year Hakai fought alongside Daigotsu in the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Hakai and its bakemono destroyed the Agasha garden of Endless Journey.Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Onisu Unleashed After the death of Daigotsu's bodyguard, Goju Kyoden, all of the Onisu were unleashed across Rokugan. They infiltrated the homes of the Four Winds and killed until their own defeat. Hakai came with Yokubo to Kyuden Seppun, declared by Toturi Tsudao as Imperial City of her reign as Toturi II. They fought against the First Legion until Hakai was killed by the coordinated effort of Shiba Aikune and Doji Okakura. Four Winds March In 1160 the Four Winds made their way to the City of the Lost and inside the Temple of the Ninth Kami to face Daigotsu, Hakai was beside the Dark Lord together with Kyofu, Yokubo and Muchitsujo. They fought the Winds until the Toturi Naseru fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu, and the Onisu faded. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X Time of Demons The Onisu remained apart of the war between Daigotsu and Iuchiban for the Shadowlands supremacy which began in 1165. Hakai believed they had nothing to gain until a winner presented himself. A Moment of Regret, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Hakai had betrayed Daigotsu, turned against the Tsuno, and refused to aid Iuchiban. The Onisu claimed that the Time of Demons serving mortals was at an end, following The Maw example, and allied with Akuma no Oni to reach its goal. A subtle war in the Shadowlands between human Losts and demonics beings allied with Oni Lords was ongoing. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman Luring the Grand Master Hakai engineered how to increase its power, and decided to bind the power of Naka Tokei to its will. To do so the Onisu needed to lure the Grand Master. Its ally Akuma had only presence in Ningen-do within the cave it was named, in the Ox lands. Hakai manipulated a Bloodspeaker cell to came to the cave and slaughtered them. Asahina Keitaro and Tokei's son, Asahina Nizomi, had been chasing the cultists, and entered the cave. Hakai killed the bushi pursuers and retrieved the Nizomi's soul inside a white sphere. It let Keitaro to leave with Nizomi's body, who gave word of what had happened. Death A hooded Tokei came to the cave with his son's body. Hakai had set a trap, and Akuma ambushed Tokei. Hakai discovered the hooded man was Tokei's brother, Morito. Tokei appeared from its back and attacked the Onisu, taking the sphere. A powerful bloodied Nizomi raised and with Tokei made a ritual that destroyed Hakai. Akuma retreated from the cave, fleeing to the safety of Jigoku rather than face their combined power. Final Death? The Onisu could be recovered from Yume-do following a painful ritual, but all those who could allow Hakai to return to the mortal realm had no reason to help it. The Onisu of Death had brought about its own destruction, at least for the foreseeable future. See also * Hakai/Meta External Links * Hakai (Reign of Blood) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Onisu